Ears and Tail
by icywarm
Summary: When a experiment by Shinra turns out to not have a reverse, Izaya has to deal with being a neko. And, of course, Shizuo finds out. Rp With Seliphra.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya groaned softly, stirring from his unconscious state. He tried to remember what happened... Let's see... he had been at Shinra's... he drank tea that tasted funny... and then he was out cold. Shinra... Shinra had drugged him? He tried to open his eyes now, blinking when he realized he was still at Shinra's... okay so the doctor wasn't selling him to anyone... good.

And then, there was a bit of clapping. "Ah, Izaya. You're awake! You were out for longer than I would have thought. But, no matter. No matter. How do you feel?" His eyes glistened with delight. Like he was happy about something.

Izaya groaned, "Shinra... what did you do to me?" He asked. His body felt heavy and he felt strangely tired... Shinra must have done something...

"Ah, of course you'd ask. You have to ask; else it wouldn't really be you. But, that doesn't matter. It was a success. Go look in the mirror and you'll see." Or hey. He might just notice his tail.

Success... what was... wide-eyed he got up and looked in the mirror... it took him less than a second to notice... "SHINRA WHAT THEY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He shrieked.

"Hahahahaha. Well, I just experimented a bit. But, really, I turned you into a neko." Thing is... He probably should have made the reverse before experimenting... But, Izaya was there and he had this ready to test.

Izaya was livid, his new tail was three times larger than it was supposed to be and his ears -the cat ones anyways- were flat against his skull.

Again, Shinra laughed nervously. "Ah, you're mad. I can see it. Don't worry. I can fix it... Eventually."

"E-eventually... meaning... Shinra, how long am I going to be stuck like this?! I can't be seen with cat ears and a god damn tail!"

"Eventually meaning that I don't yet have a way to reverse it. And, well, you can hide it. Put your hood up. Stuff your tail down your pants. Easy."

"Shinra, I can't meet with _clients_ like this and if that monster spots me like this..." He would never live it down if Shizuo saw him like this...

"Then take a break. And you're good at avoiding Shizuo. So just avoid him some more. Other than that, you have to wait. Sorry." Ah... He really didn't think this through. Bad idea, but oh well. It wasn't like he had a time machine. And changing the past was supposed to be a big no-no.

Izaya scowled, "Where are my clothes?" He asked. He'd been stripped of his pants only since the tail had to have room to grow

Shinra pointed. "There. Table next to you."

Izaya scowled as he dressed, "Shinra... don't think I am going to just let this go..." Shinra could expect Izaya's revenge any time between today and eighteen years from now.

"Yeah. I know. I'm going to be punished." He waved the other off. "Go go. You should get home."

Izaya kept his new tail hidden and covered his new ears up with a scowl. It was bad enough that it was so damn cold out but this too... damn it...

However, the raven was in Ikebukuro, so...

"Iiiiiizaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shizuo would have, of course, found him.

_Shit... not today, why today?_ He ran for it. It was cold, there was snow on the ground and ice too, but Izaya never cared when he was running.

The blond growled as he ran after. "GET BACK HERE FLEA!" Again, he roared as he ran.

Not today... not today damn it... Shizuo had bad timing that was for sure. He barely paid attention to where he ran though, so long as he got away but that was always hard where Shizuo was involved.

And again, Shizuo roared. He had to catch the other. "I-ZA-YA!"

Damn, damn, damn! He ran out onto a bridge that spanned the river too, and unless Shizuo threw something he could stay on the main path.

Izaya just jinxed himself. Shizuo ripped up a stop sign and chucked it. "FLEA!"

He jumped, holding onto the safety railing but it was iced and he realized too late. He plummeted off the bridge and into the icy water below.

Shizuo roared as he looked over the edge. Damn flea had jumped. He glared over the edge then. "Stupid fucking flea."

Izaya's panic was enormous when he hit the freezing water. He clawed his way up and sputtered when his head broke the surface but he couldn't stay afloat. Water had always been his biggest fear and he couldn't swim in a pool, let alone a freezing river. He couldn't keep his head above the water either and water kept rushing into his mouth as he was carried downstream.

Shizuo scowled as he watched. What the hell was Izaya doing? All he had to do was swim to the shore.

But... as he watched, it seemed more and more likely that Izaya just_ couldn't _swim.

If he couldn't then...

Shizuo ran across the bridge and down to the shore before diving into the water.

Izaya sunk under the water... he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe... his lungs ached, they burned... and they burned worse when water rushed into them though he floated better when he stopped managing to take in oxygen and stopped struggling because of it.

Shizuo internally swore to himself before he started to swim towards the other. He was floating now. That was bad. It meant he had no oxygen.

It didn't take long for him to get to Izaya. Only about 30 seconds. He was swimming with the current, while he was just there...

Soon, He dragged the other to the shore, and checked for a pulse.

...Was there a pulse?

Izaya's pulse was still there, though it was weak and getting weaker. He wasn't breathing anymore and he was unconscious too, not enough oxygen left to keep his brain working.

"Shit!" He couldn't just let the other die though. Not when he had just saved him. That meant.. Cpr. Shit.

After sighing, he started. He had to get Izaya breathing. Breathing and then warm.

It took three breathes from Shizuo before the water bubbled out of his mouth and he started to cough. He was still unconscious though and he needed to be rolled over on his side now that he was trying to breathe again.

Zoe Goodman says

Of course, Shizuo did. He knew what to do in this situation. After Izaya could breathe steadily... well, he had to be made warm. Which wouldn't be out here.

Izaya's body was shivering, and he was still unconscious. If he was left here he would freeze to death, the wet clothing already doing damage to his rapidly cooling body.

"Fucking shit." Now, Shizuo lifted him up and started to sprint home. Shinra's would be too far. But his own apartment was close by. That'd have to do. Get him warm. Get Izaya warm or he'd die.

Izaya was still unconscious by the time they arrived and trembling so violently he might have been having a seizure.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit." Now, he stripped the other of his clothing before stopping. What... He had... Neko ears? And a tail?

He could hardly hide it like this. So now Shizuo knew what had happened too.

Still, Izaya needed to be kept warm. So, after he finished removing the other's clothing, Shizuo carried him to his room and set him in the bed. However, that wasn't enough. Or, it was... But it'd take too long by itself.

After just a moment's hesitation, Shizuo climbed into the bed with Izaya, and held him close under the covers. Body heat and warm blankets in a heated apartment. That should keep away the hypothermia.

Izaya shivered and trembled for a while yet but eventually it subsided... now he began to stir, his eyes opening blearily.

Since the other was stirring, Shizuo moved away from the other. But he didn't leave. After all, Izaya was a neko.

Izaya blinked awake, realizing suddenly he was in someone's arms. "Huh... what?!"

"..." Shizuo still didn't say anything, and instead just watched Izaya. How would he react?

"Sh-Shizu-chan?" He asked cautiously, worried that the blonde man would hurt him.

Zoe Goodman says

"What?" Well, didn't seem too shocked. Then again, maybe he was still cold. Or something. The raven still felt cold.

"What... are you doing?" He remembered hitting the water but he wasn't sure really what happened afterwards.

"Making sure you don't get hypothermia." Simple answer. And the truth. That's what he was doing.

Izaya blinked, "But... why?" He asked. Why would Shizuo help him? Ah... Shizuo knew now didn't he? The horrible, embarrassing truth that Izaya Orihara couldn't swim.

"Cause you're a dumb ass who can't swim. Idiot." The blond scoffed and looked away. But really, he guessed that he didn't know why. It had just been on a whim.

Izaya flinched slightly at the insult. He couldn't swim because he was too afraid of water... always had been... "W-why am I naked?" He asked now, the ears moving down lower in embarrassment.

"Because your clothes are soaking wet. And I don't have any clothes for you." Shizuo shrugged then. "By the way... Why the hell do you have cat ears and a tail?"

Izaya flushed, this was a question he didn't want really but...

"Shinra slipped me something..." He mumbled, "and then I woke up like this..."

"Tch." 'Course. Shinra. Whatever. Now, Shizuo got out of the bed, leaving Izaya in it. "He's an idiot. Just like you are."

Izaya sighed and pulled away now, hoping to escape. Shizuo though... Shizuo could have... "Why did you save me?"

"Why the hell does it matter?" Maybe because he really could have killed his enemy off. But he didn't.

"Because you always try to kill me... you could have just let me drown and no one would have been any the wiser..."

"Yeah? Well, that's not the kind of person I am. So shut up. I'm going to see if I have any clothes from high school or any of Kasuka's clothes here. Those should fit you." He couldn't exactly check before since the other was freezing. Now though, it was fine.

Izaya shivered though when Shizuo tried to move away and immediately moved closer to the warm body next to him. He started purring too, though he didn't notice it himself.

The blond blinked in surprise. So, Izaya was still cold. But he was... purring? Now tempted, Shizuo shifted before starting to rub one of Izaya's new cat ears.

Izaya didn't think... he purred louder, his head moving now for more of the feeling. He suddenly loved being touched, loved being petted... it felt really good...

Shizuo smiled lightly as he continued to pet the other. _Huh. He isn't annoying anymore. And this is cute. Maybe Shinra isn't that much of an idiot._ He smiled lightly.

Izaya purred softly and closed his eyes, not even questioning what was happening. He would sooner or later...

Shizuo kept petting Izaya for about a minute before just sighing and getting up. He had to get the other clothes. After all, Izaya couldn't just stay naked in his home with him.

_Maybe if he's annoying, I can pet him and make him shut up._ Seemed to work just then.

Izaya whined softly when Shizuo's warmth started leaving again but then he realized what they had been doing. He let go and pulled away, blushing again.

Shizuo didn't notice. Not this time. It took him a few minutes, but finally, he found some clothes. "Here. Put these on." Not wasting time, he threw them at Izaya and left the room.

Izaya caught the clothing and pulled it on but it was still too big. He was going to borrow Shizuo's

The blond wasn't going to complain. Right now, he made his way to the kitchen to make something to eat. Something for Izaya too.

"Where is your laundry room?" He asked, assuming Shizuo had one and Izaya didn't have to find quarters.

"Down the hall and to the right. What do you want to eat?"

"Fish," He said. He didn't care what it was right now... fish was preferable though.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Of course. Sushi. Well then, he'd just order some.

So he did. Some generic cheap sushi for them both. Now, he just had to wait for it to arrive.

"If you order sushi though, get Ootoro, I'll pay for it." He called as he emptied his pockets. Ahh... this was a mess...

"Too late. Already ordered. You'll have to deal with it. Now sit down and wait." He made his way to the couch and sat down before turning on the TV.

Izaya made a face but sat down. He was still shivering a little though, still cold. His tail stuck out from the leg of the shorts awkwardly and tapped the floor.

"Do you want a blanket?" Maybe it wasn't good for the raven to be out right now. He was in the frozen river. And he wasn't breathing for a time. So that didn't help with how Izaya might be cold.

Izaya blushed wishing this hadn't happened. All the same he nodded, yes... he was so cold still, deeply set.

Shizuo just nodded before getting up and heading to his room. He grabbed the blanket off the bed before returning. "Here. You're gonna have to get warm and head home soon. I don't really have anything for guests to be staying here."

Izaya cuddled under it but it just wasn't enough and he instinctively sought heat out now. He latched onto Shizuo, who was very warm... and Izaya really liked that, more than he would have as just a human...

"Eh? Izaya. What are you doing?" Was he really that cold? He didn't really seem that way anymore.

"Warm..." He mumbled, snuggling up happily. The purring triggered again and a rumble ran through him, his whole body it seemed.

Again, Shizuo blinked. Izaya was purring. "Izaya?"

"Hmm?" He asked, still where it was warm... ahh... yes, Shizuo was better than any blanket -though he didn't abandon that either.

The blond sighed. "Nothing." He was just purring again. It was... cute. It was cute...

Izaya sighed softly and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the heat Shizuo put off, purring softly the whole time he held onto the other.

Shizuo couldn't help but blush just a bit. Izaya was _clinging_ to him and purring. It was... strange. Very strange.

After a moment of hesitance, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the raven. If he asked, then Shizuo would just say that Izaya was freezing, and it was to keep him warm.

Izaya only cuddled closer and when the doorbell rang to signal their sushi Izaya started, hissing softly.

Shizuo sighed though. "Izaya, that's our sushi. So up. Come on." He was a human cat. And... It was adorable.

Izaya blinked and moved so Shizuo could go get the door. He hid under the blanket in the mean time though, still cold and not wanting to be without it.

After paying for the sushi, Shizuo returned. "Here. Its cheap stuff, but I ordered it before you offered to buy it. So you'll have to deal with it." He set one of the sushi dishes in front of Izaya before sitting down next to him to eat his own sushi.

Izaya sniffed it, surprised to find his scent sense had increased. He ate it and was surprised to find it was pretty good... Ootoro was better, but this was still fish and he couldn't help but purr while he ate it.

"Ne, can we have milk to drink~?" He usually didn't like milk... and they probably should warm it up since he was still so cold.

"Huh? Oh. Sure. I guess we can." Shizuo sighed before getting up and making his way to the kitchen. He got two glasses and filled them with milk before returning. "Here."

Izaya shivered again though, "We should make mine warm milk..." He pointed out.

Again, Shizuo sighed before picking up Izaya's glass. "Fine." He was tempted to ask the raven if he wanted it in a bowl too, but decided against it as he made his way to the kitchen. After it was warmed up, he brought it back before setting it down. "Here. Warm milk. Drink up."

Izaya drank gratefully, his purr still loud and happy as he finished his meal and when he was done it was back to clinging to Shizuo. He was tired too though... so very tired. Drowning and being turned into a neko on the same day took a lot out of you.

The blond sighed softly before running one hand through Izaya's hair. "You're staying the night, aren't you?" Seemed he couldn't go at the moment.

Izaya mumbled something, dozing off as he lay there against Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed lightly as he picked up the raven and carried him to the bed. "Come on. You're exhausted and it is late. So let's head to sleep."

Izaya couldn't keep his eyes open, he was asleep before Shizuo got him into the bed simply too tired to get up anymore.

"Stupid flea." Now, he got into the bed with Izaya, still holding the other close.

"...You are actually kinda cute this way..." What the hell was he saying? Maybe it was because he had a soft spot for cats.

Izaya even curled into a ball and snuggled into Shizuo.

Shizuo smiled lightly before running his hand through Izaya's hair for a moment. "...Night..." And then, he drifted off, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya woke early in the morning, stretching just his legs and lower back. Then he blinked his eyes open. It was still dark but he could see surprisingly well and he looked around in curiosity. Ahh... yes, he was in Shizuo's apartment... because he was drowned and turned into a cat on the same day...

And now it was the next day. Shizuo was still asleep, though he was next to Izaya, sharing a bed with him.

This same blond had saved Izaya's life. And then bothered to bring him home so that he wouldn't freeze and spend time and money on him.

Shizuo was also the reason Izaya had needed saving though... perhaps Izaya could use that to his advantage... his tail swished under the blanket as he thought, a soft purr rumbling in his throat... not as impressive a purr as when he was being petted or drinking milk or eating fish but a purr all the same...

Shizuo smiled lightly at it, before moving a bit closer to where Izaya was. It was early, so Shizuo wasn't up yet. He usually didn't get up until it was just about time for work.

Izaya blinked and then focused on Shizuo now. He could kill him right now... if he wanted. But the sight of his hands, his face... wow... Shizuo was really handsome. Izaya had never noticed before.

Shizuo was sleeping peacefully. His body was all about the bed, yet there was still room for Izaya in it. The blond, he was peaceful. There was no irritation or anger in his face. In fact, he looked completely human and vulnerable.

It was unsettling... Izaya didn't like finding himself attracted to someone who was supposed to be a monster... damn it. He buried his face in a pillow for a moment before peeking out again. Damn it... he slipped away from the blonde to move his laundry over... maybe more milk. He had quite a taste for it now.

It was then that Shizuo stirred a bit. "Mmm... Izaya?" He blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Just... Moving my laundry over..." He said. If he stayed in bed any longer he might think too much about Shizuo being attractive.

"Oh." He yawned then before getting up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," Izaya let him go though he needed one too... he was all dirty from the river.

Shizuo showered quickly before drying and dressing.

"Alright. Shower is yours."

Izaya nodded and slipped into the bathroom with a borrowed towel. He hissed though when the water touched his skin and the shower lasted exactly long enough to get the mud out of his hair and... fur and not a second longer.

When Izaya got out of the shower, Shizuo glanced up. "That was quick." Quicker than he had taken his own shower. "Anyway, I made breakfast. Eggs. Eat up and then you gotta go because I have work."

"I'll leave when my clothing is done." He grumbled. He didn't like Shizuo's clothing it was comfortable and smelled like him.

The blond rolled his eyes before sitting down at the table to eat. "Well, go ahead and eat the eggs."

Izaya ate, curling slightly on the chair. His tail curled up and the very tip flicked back and forth.

When Shizuo finished eating, he stretched and put his dishes in the sink, not bothering to wash them yet. "Okay. I'm going to work. You better be gone when I get back." He didn't say anything else as he headed towards the door.

Izaya nodded but the minute Shizuo was out the door he was exploring. Every shelf, every cupboard... Izaya would never have this opportunity again after all... he eventually changed into his own clothing, though he also washed the dishes and took out the garbage before he left figuring it was the least he could do.

* * *

A few days passed after that with no sign of Izaya. It was boring though. And with Izaya being a cat... Well, it could be fun.

That's why Shizuo was currently on the way to the raven's with a bag of catnip with him.

Izaya was in hiding, waiting for when Shinra could fix this. He had not been out; he even gave Namie a paid vacation to keep her away. Told his clients he was quite ill.

Of course, Shizuo didn't care about that. He just broke the handle of Izaya's door before walking in. "Oi. Flea."

Izaya started from the nap he was taking on his couch when he heard someone walk in.

"What? Shizuo what the... what are you doing here? Get out this is breaking and entering you know!"

"No. I got this." He waved the bag of catnip. "Want it?"

Izaya frowned, "What the hell is that?" He asked. Locked up he couldn't smell it...

"It's catnip." The blond grinned before opening the bag.

"Cat... get it out." He frowned, afraid of how he would react but already he could smell it...no, resist...

"Don't want to. I bought this just for you." He shook the bag a little bit. "Come on kitty. Want the catnip?"

Izaya's tail swished out now, his pupils were already dilating and his eyes were on the damn little bag that his worst enemy was torturing him with.

"No... I don't want the catnip..." He said but oh GOD did he want the catnip...

"I think you do want the catnip." He shook the bag a little more. "Your eyes are following it." He grinned at that. Oh. This was fun.

He could smell it... nothing had ever smelled this good before, so intoxicating... and he was crouching lower, his eyes on the bag in Shizuo's hand. He was going to spring soon enough.

But, he wouldn't have to. Shizuo dumped a bit of it into his hand before sprinkling it onto Izaya's head.

Izaya's ears flicked suddenly and he blinked rapidly a couple of times before flopping right on his side, a deep, rumbling purr in his throat as he rolled around in it happily.

Shizuo grinned. "Ah. Look at that. You can't resist it." He grinned before sealing the bag and placing in his pocket. "Cute..."

Izaya purred loud too, the sound echoing around the room as he rubbed his head in the catnip on the floor, pawing at Shizuo's legs.

The blond sighed a bit before petting Izaya. "Ah, you're like a cat right now. You can't even reply to me."

Izaya was completely lost with the catnip, high as a kite now.

Shizuo chuckled lightly as he pet the other's ears. "Adorable. Really." Now, he actually sat down next to the other. "Hm. Maybe Shinra should keep you this way."

Izaya rolled right into Shizuo's lap as he struggled for more of his high too, stretching out though his legs were curled and his tail swished back and forth happily.

"Ah, you're a happy kitty, aren't you? A happy happy kitty." Shizuo grinned as he kept petting the other. "Yeah... Shinra needs to keep you this way."

Shizuo petting him wasn't helping him come down from this high though... and he smelled the bag in Shizuo's pocket too. His ears perked forward and he pawed at the pocket before trying to chew the catnip out through Shizuo's pocket.

"Hey hey hey. No. Don't do that." He pushed the other away a bit. "I'll give you more if you want it."

"Nya~!" He whined, his tail thumping against the floor as he tried to get at that good stuff.

Shizuo grinned a bit as he pulled out his phone now. He had to get the 'cute little kitty' on video. "Say that again? I'll give you some more if you do."

Izaya was still purring, "Nyaaaa~!" He whined, trying to bite the pocket again though Shizuo was keeping him from it now.

Shizuo chuckled before grabbing the catnip and sprinkling more onto the raven. "Here you go. You like the catnip, don't you?"

"Prrrow~!" He agreed, sneezing cutely and then rolling in it more. Oooh... this was amazing...

Shizuo grinned as he watched, and taped, Izaya. "Ah..." Yes. Cute. But now, he stood and put the catnip up high. "Now no more."

Izaya hardly noticed, rolling around and purring... oooh, this was good, sososo good~

Again, Shizuo chuckled before petting the raven, and still taping it as well. "Ah, just wait till you see this video, Izaya."

Izaya's eyes were closed in bliss, a lax smile on his lips and his tail moving happily. He rolled every so often but now he was mostly still. He would kill Shizuo when he came back to his senses...

Or he'd at least try to.

Finally, SHizuo stopped recording and stood before making his way over to the couch, waiting now. Ah... The raven would be mad.

Izaya eventually returned to his senses. "Shizuo..." He mumbled when he managed to meander over.

The blond was grinning. "Yes, little kitty?" It was obvious that he was amused.

Izaya glared at him. "If you ever show that to anyone you will sorely regret it." he threatened.

"Who says I was going to show anyone? It's for me. And for you sometimes."

"Why would I want to watch myself making a fool of myself over a damn plant?" He grumbled, his ears flattening slightly. He couldn't wait until he turned back.

"Because it's funny." Shizuo grinned as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Izaya made a strange growling sound like cats did when they were irritated. He wasn't sure what to do now.

Shizuo just smiled lightly before going to rub at Izaya's ears. "Good kitty."

Izaya purred automatically but he still glared. "I really do hate you..."

"Yeah? And I hate you. But oh well." He pet the other a bit more, smiling lightly as he did. AH... he did have a soft spot for cats, and didn't really know what to think of a cat flea.

"If you hate me why did you save me?" He grumbled, pouting almost childishly at Shizuo.

Good question. Why did he save Izaya? He could have let the other die and been done with it. But he didn't. "..."

He didn't answer and instead, he kept petting the other.

"S-stop petting me... nyaaaa~" He hated being a cat lately.

"Why? It makes you less annoying and cute."

"B-because it feels good~!" He whined softly, still purring.

"I can tell. You're purring. But it isn't stopping me. Like I said. It makes you less annoying."

Izaya grumbled something but closed his eyes.

The blond grinned a little as he moved his hand to pet Izaya's tail. It was soft like his ears.

Izaya started when Shizuo's hand brushed low, near where his tail emerged from his spine. His spine arched though and he pressed into the touch with a soft gasp.

Shizuo didn't really notice. Instead, he just kept petting the other's tail.

_Hm. Strange. Wouldn't think there'd be a real neko. But Shinra made one out of Izaya._

Izaya pressed more into the touch, his hands balling up like paws as he began reflexively kneading Shizuo's thigh... he didn't know why this felt so good though but oh damn did he like it... his purr was different too.

"Hm..." Izaya was acting strange now. But, he wasn't being annoying. And he was acting like a cat again. So he really didn't care and kept petting.

"Sh-Shizuo... s-stop it..." He managed to gasp out... he realized what was happening... Shizuo was turning him on.

"Why?" He didn't know what he was doing. But if he did, he would stop.

Izaya's cheeks went red but before he could say anything he _moaned_. It was sweet and long and filled with lust and desire too.

Now, Shizuo stopped. Izaya just... moaned. He moaned because he had been petting him. That would be why...

"I'll go now." That was best.

Izaya flushed, hiding his face. "Y-yeah..." He mumbled meekly.

On his way out, SHizuo grabbed the catnip. It was probably better if he took it as well.

...Damn this was awkward. Oh well. He'd just ignore Izaya until he was normal. And then maybe even more after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya though... now he was all bothered... "Shizu-chan..." He murmured now, unable to believe he was actually going to suggest this.

"What?" He just wanted to leave. What was Izaya going to do or say though? Blackmail him, maybe.

S-stay?" He asked. He had always wondered about sex... and sex with Shizuo too. He thought about it theoretically of course but this was an opportunity.

"Why?" Why the hell would Izaya want him to stay when... Oh... Maybe.

"Because..." He hopped over the couch and went right to Shizuo, "You're here... and now I'm _really_ horny~" he purred, his hand running up the others chest.

The blond blinked before backing away a bit. "...No. Take care of it yourself. I'm leaving."

Izaya didn't give up, "Don't tell me you've never been curious Shizuo~" Izaya purred now, licking at the blonde's ear. His tongue wasn't rough like a cats at least.

If it was, it wouldn't really work. Shizuo gulped before pushing Izaya away. "No. I haven't been. Now move and let me leave."

Izaya grinned, reaching down to fondle his worst enemy, hoping to make him horny enough to take him up on the offer. Izaya wanted this badly.

"Hey!" He pushed him away again. "Stop it, Izaya." This was just awkward and annoying. But, at the same time...

Izaya grinned, licking at Shizuo's lips teasingly now. "Come now Shizu-chan~" He purred, "you're really not even a little interested~? It doesn't have to mean anything you know... it can even be out of our hate for each other..." A purr was rumbling through his body now, a unique one too.

"Nnngg..." Shizuo bit his bottom lip before sighing. Yes. He was curious. He admitted it. "Fine."

Izaya grinned now and took Shizuo's hand before tugging him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Shizuo grumbled lightly as he followed. He couldn't believe that they were doing this. Or, were going to. Whatever.

Shizuo was amusing Izaya though, greatly too. He led him up to the bedroom and kissed the blonde when they were there.

Shizuo didn't stop Izaya from kissing him. But neither did he kiss back. This was supposed to be romantic. Just sexual. Or, at least that's what Izaya made it out to be.

Still Shizuo could but some effort into this too... "You know... you can kiss people for lust too, ne~?"

"No. Don't want to for just lust." Still, he did push the neko onto the bed before climbing over him. Kissing was supposed to be something romantic. He wasn't going to have it any other way.

Izaya rolled his eyes, getting on the bed obediently and smirking as he undid the buttons on Shizuo's vest and shirt.

He didn't stop the raven, and even went to remove the other's shirt. Shizuo didn't say anything, because, while he had agreed, he still wasn't into it.

He would be soon enough though, especially when Izaya's next move was to open Shizuo's jeans and start fondling him to life.

"Nnng." Shizuo bit his bottom lip as his hands fumbled with Izaya's jeans now.

Izaya grinned as he felt Shizuo's body responding to his touches, and he tugged the others pants well down to his knees. They didn't have to be naked after all... just have access.

After a moment, Shizuo got annoyed and just yanked the other's pants off, breaking it.

Izaya laughed at that, "So violent Shizu-chan~" even in the sack... this could be dangerous, Izaya knew that but he wanted someone inside of him now... and Shizuo was here.

He growled lightly. "Shut up." He hadn't been trying to. But it irritated him. Now, his hands moved towards the other's member to stroke.

Izaya was half hard from the foreplay he'd gotten to the base of his tail and he moaned again when Shizuo touched him there... he released Shizuo's now fully hardened erection though, grinning. After all he wanted Shizuo to go all the way with him, and why would Shizuo bother to put it in if he could come with just a hand job?

He wouldn't. After stroking Izaya for a moment, he stopped. "Do you have any lube?" He wasn't cruel.

Izaya blinked... lube? "Top drawer, night stand," He directed. He had never had sex before, but he liked using it on himself when he masturbated too.

Shizuo reached over and grabbed it before squirting some onto his fingers and pressing one into the raven.

Izaya whined softly, hating the cold... Shizuo would probably think he had sex with people now... oh well...

Really, Shizuo didn't care if Izaya had or not. He just wanted this now. Because, well, he was hard too.

He thrusted the finger in and out for a few minutes before the second went in.

Izaya grunted and moaned softly though the second finger stung a little... not enough for him to stop Shizuo though.

Shizuo was silent as he scissored the two fingers for another couple of minutes. Then, it was three fingers all being spread apart.

Izaya shifted his hips and spread his legs more to make it easier for Shizuo to stretch him grunting softly and making noises somewhere between enjoyment and complaint. Shizuo was too fast... too rough but Izaya had expected this too.

And it wasn't like Shizuo was trying to be rough. It was just the way he was. Once Shizuo thought he had stretched Izaya enough, he pulled his fingers out. Then, he lubed himself up and lined himself up with Izaya. Though, he waited, a bit unsure.

Izaya swallowed, Shizuo was huge... he knew this would probably hurt but he moved against Shizuo a little anyways, trying to indicate that the blonde should enter him now.

With that, Shizuo pressed into Izaya, a light moan leaving him as he did. Ah, it actually felt good.

Izaya gasped softly as he felt Shizuo force himself inside his body... it hurt. Shizuo was big and Izaya was a virgin but his body still accepted the other inside of it... if he moved now though it would just hurt...

And again, Shizuo wasn't evil. So, he waited. Though now, he desperately wanted to move, to just thrust inside the other and find his release. He wouldn't though, because it'd hurt the other.

The blond nodded before starting to thrust. Slowly. Because this was strange, and he knew that it would hurt the other.

Izaya adjusted more now, slowly though. Still it felt a little good despite the pain too and... he had Shizuo. He didn't love Shizuo, he didn't like him either aside from entertainment value... but he would have this over the blonde always now... they'd had sex.

And Shizuo had a recorded video of Izaya as a neko, high on catnip. If Izaya wanted to use the sex over Shizuo's head, the blond could just use that.

Slowly, Shizuo started to thrust faster, one hand finding the side of Izaya's hip.

Izaya started to make small, pleasured sounds, somewhere between moans and mewls of pleasure and a deep, rumbling purr in his throat began as the pleasure became stronger than the pain.

Shizuo's eyes closed as he also let out a few moans and groans of pleasure. It was... Well this was amazing. Purely amazing. And Izaya's noises were driving him closer to his edge.

Izaya moaned and writhed beneath Shizuo when he hit a spot inside Izaya that sent waves of pleasure through him. He was moaning and mewling in pleasure as his release built and he clawed at Shizuo's back instinctively.

The blond didn't even notice it. He just kept thrusting and thrusting. And soon enough, he let out a low moan as he came inside of the other.

Izaya clawed Shizuo good when he did, though mainly because he was coming too and couldn't stop the reflex his new claws had.

The blond grunted a bit when Izaya did, but mostly, he didn't feel the claws. And once he was finished, he pulled out of the other, panting lightly as he did.

Izaya rolled his hips slightly, adjusting to the feeling of having Shizuo's cum inside him. It felt good in a way, though strange. He grinned too, enjoying the afterglow of his release though he still felt a little horny... less than earlier.

Shizuo sighed now though. "Where's your shower?" He was going to shower then leave."

Izaya knew he wouldn't stay though, he hadn't expected him to. This was a one-time thing after all.

"Across the hall~" He purred, "Use my shampoo and I'll kill you, but you can use the towel in there~"

The blond rolled his eyes before heading towards the bathroom and showering. After finishing, he dried himself off, dressed and left.

Izaya took a bath, napped and rested for the next couple of days, though something began to nag at the back of his mind soon enough. Something just... felt different.

A couple of weeks passed, and Shizuo hadn't seen Izaya at all. It meant that he was planning something. He always planned something when he didn't show up.

So now, Shizuo was on his way to Izaya's place. Once it was there, he banged on the door. "Oi. Flea!"

Izaya groaned... Shizuo was here huh? Good he could take some responsibility for how crappy Izaya felt now. He didn't answer the door though, he didn't dare move from the toilet yet. He was sure he would throw up again...

Shizuo banged on the door again. "Flea, answer the door now or I'm breaking it down!"

Izaya sighed softly, "Its open, you idiot," He called, pulling away from the toilet in favour of mouthwash.

Now, he pushed open the door and walked in. "Where are you, flea? And what are you planning?"

Izaya flushed the toilet to indicate where he was, if he yelled again he might throw up again... ugh. Pregnancy sucked.

The blond made his way towards the bathroom. "Flea, what the hell have you been planning?" He saw him crouched over the toilet.

"Umm... planning? How about planning to stop throwing up? Not that it's working..." He grumbled.

"You sick then?" Seemed that way. But then again, Izaya had been gone for several weeks. Sickness didn't last that long.

Well... with one exception but Izaya had learned only recently this was possible for him.

"Worse..." He frowned, hoping Shizuo thought he was dying.

"Worse than you being sick?" That was strange. "I wouldn't think you as one to let your health go down."

Izaya glared at him, "This is your fault you idiot, so take some responsibility!" He snapped an emotional roller coaster right now.

...What? How the hell was it his fault that Izaya was sick or worse than so?

Izaya glared, "You got me pregnant you dolt!" He snapped again though he knew it wasn't really Shizuo's fault. Neither of them knew this was possible after all...

Now Shizuo blinked. "Pregnant...?" But Izaya was a guy... And... And... It wasn't possible.

"Shinra's fucking experiment made it possible for me to get pregnant too!" Izaya huffed, "I'm pregnant, and you're the father Shizuo so you better take some responsibility for this!" Damn it, sex with Shizuo had backfired badly...

Shizuo glared at the other. He was the father? Ha. No. He wasn't.

Shizuo didn't say anything as he turned and left, not saying a word as he did.

Izaya growled, following after him, his ears against his skull in annoyance. "Get back here, you have to help, this is your mistake too!" He insisted. I was Shizuo's because Shizuo was the only person he had ever had sex with.

"No it isn't. Now leave me alone so I can leave." He growled this out as he pulled open the front door.

"How is this not your fault too? If you hadn't agreed to having sex I wouldn't be pregnant!" He pointed out. He needed help, he didn't how to be a parent!

"You insisted when I was ready to leave. And how do you know it's mine?" He growled again before leaving and slamming the door behind him. He wasn't going to deal with this. It wasn't his. It couldn't be.

How did he know... was Shizuo accusing him of sleeping around? Fine he could wait to get a paternity test though it would have to wait until birth and then the six months for a dna test. Izaya decided to call Shinra at least... maybe he could get something for the nausea...


	4. Chapter 4

Three full months passed, and Izaya was lonely... and he got cravings at three am and he got tired too. He couldn't clean some stuff either and he couldn't even get a nursery ready because he couldn't breathe the chemicals with the baby still growing inside him. So finally he called Celty... she was Shizuo's best friend if he could convince her...

She came over after the call. Seeing as he had called her and not Shinra, she figured it wasn't about the health of the baby, but probably related to it at least.

Once she had arrived, she knocked on the door.

Izaya let her in quietly, though he felt embarrassed... he had already started to show and it worried him that more than one was in there.

She sat down quietly before pulling out her PDA.

[So... Why do you need me?]

"I..." He shifted as he sat down, "I need help... I... " No one knew Shizuo was the father besides him and Shizuo though Shizuo denied it vehemently. "The father... doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby and... I need help from him..."

Celty tilted her head to the side lightly, well, her helmet.

[I don't see why you called me over then. Unless he's someone I know?]

Izaya sighed softly, "You'll probably believe this as much as he does... Shizuo's the father..." He mumbled.

[Shizuo? Are you positive?] At least she didn't shoot it down immediately like Shizuo had.

"He's the only person I've been with my whole life, if not him then who?" He asked with a sigh. "I think... it might be twins too... if he keeps saying they aren't his I don't... I don't know what to do..."

[He doesn't believe you... Huh? And you want me to convince him to help?] It seemed that way. And it seemed like he needed help. Izaya looked... Exhausted.

He nodded quietly, "I can't... I can't do this all by myself anymore and if it's more than one... " He sighed softly, "I know he'll believe me when I get a paternity test done but that's going to be another year from now and I need his help now to get ready and I j-just..." His hormones left him so moody it was ridiculous too and then the whole world found out about his ears and his... condition.

Ever since the story broke he hadn't left his apartment either, hounded by reporters or random people.

Celty nodded, understanding. [Alright. I'll talk with him. But, I doubt he'll agree just from me talking. If you'll pay for stuff and just have him help with getting stuff and setting things up, then he'll help. At least, after I talk with him... I hope.]

Izaya nodded, "I can... I... I just need help with stuff like cleaning and painting and... cravings..." He mumbled

Celty nodded again. [Then yeah. I think I can convince him. But, I don't know how long he'll help for. He may not believe you. Or get irritated. Maybe even scared. He might just leave and refuse to help until he's certain that it's his.] She paused for a moment.

[If that happens, I'll help, alright? That way you won't be on your own. And Shinra can help too.]

Izaya sniffed and then nodded, trying not to cry... stupid hormones...

Celty walked over to him before petting him for a moment.

[It'll be alright. I'll go and talk with Shizuo.]

And then, she left Izaya alone, heading towards the blond's apartment now.

Izaya nodded... he could wait.

Celty was there soon enough and knocked on Shizuo's door now.

The blond let out an irritated sigh. He just wanted to relax. Still, he made his way to the door and opened it. "Huh? Celty?"

[Hey Shizuo... can we talk?] She asked.

"Of course. Come on in." He made his way to the couch before plopping down and waiting for his friend.

Celty sat too... now how to bring this up. [Izaya says you're the father...]

"And I don't believe him one bit. Don't tell me you do?" It just seemed like he slept around. Why the neko decided that he was the one he wanted as the father, Shizuo didn't know.

[He says he's only ever been with you...] She said, [He needs help Shizuo, if you are the father you have a responsibility to help at least... until you can prove they aren't yours or he can prove they are]

The blond let out an irritated noise before closing his eyes. If the kid or kids were his... Then yeah. He had to help. And if they weren't, then oh well. "Am I going to have to pay for anything? Because I don't exactly have extra money." Celty did have a point with her argument.

[He said he just needs physical help... not financial help.] She said.

"Fine fine. I'll head over there tomorrow after work."

[Thank you Shizuo, I know it'll mean a lot to him] She said, though she knew Shizuo wasn't doing it for Izaya's sake. There was an innocent child involved after all, one who had never done anything to Shizuo.

He nodded once before waving her away. He wanted to relax. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to after he went to see Izaya.

Come the next morning, Shizuo headed to work. And he was irritated during it. A bit ironically, it helped him get finished faster. And so, he was on the way to Izaya's now.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. Now to wait.

Izaya sighed softly as he went over and opened the door. "Oh... Sh-Shizuo..." He was surprised to see him...and nervous about Shizuo's reaction to the baby bump he had.

He wasn't looking for it, so he didn't see it. Really, he didn't want to. Because if it was his kid, then he had neglected Izaya and it for a few months. "Celty said that I had to help. In case this is mine."

Izaya nodded, "Okay... thank you..." Izaya was visibly tired too and he rubbed his lower back as he let the blonde in. He had his ultrasound in a few days too... if Shizuo wanted he could come though he doubted he would want to.

He didn't, and he wouldn't unless Izaya asked him. "Um... Okay. What should I do?"

"I need help with the nursery..." He said, "Painting... and... I can't use most cleaners and bending over is starting to be... troublesome...

The blond let out an irritated noise. "Alright. Alright. What first? The nursery? Or does something have to be cleaned with cleaners?" This was going to be annoying. Really annoying.

"Shizuo, the whole house has to be cleaned at this point," Izaya frowned.

Fine fine. Where are you cleaning things?" Might as well start with that. "You can go wait in your room or something. I'll clean that last." So no chemicals.

"Under the sink," Izaya said, though he worried... "The bathrooms are really... the worst I guess... those need cleaners so... the rest I'm still managing though..." He said. He didn't want Shizuo to feel like he was taking advantage of him.

"Just go rest in the room." He grabbed the cleaners before heading towards another room to start cleaning.

Izaya sighed and did though he fell asleep fast enough.

Izaya's eyes were closed though, his breathing soft and even though his expression somewhat pained as though something was bothering him in his dreams.

Shizuo let out an irritated noise. Fine. He could sleep. Shizuo would head home. And be back after work the next day.

Shizuo put the cleaning things away before leaving.

Izaya was irritated, to say the least, when he woke up. The apartment was clean which was good, he supposed, but now he had to wait until tomorrow to speak to Shizuo about things... for one thing the three am cravings needed someone else to leave, Izaya couldn't, he was pregnant and that slowed him down a lot more than he liked. For another things needed to be bought for the baby, plans made for the off chance Izaya was put on bed rest and the like. Izaya would make sure they talked first then when Shizuo came over next...

When Shizuo got off work the next day, he didn't head strait to Izaya's. He didn't want to, really. Because, well, it was Izaya. A guy who was 'supposedly' carrying his child. Bullshit.

Still, he had promised Celty, so he headed over after a half hour before knocking on the door.

Izaya let him inside quietly, knowing Shizuo had delayed coming over... but he supposed he couldn't blame the other either...

"Shizu-chan... we have to talk about... stuff..."

"About what, exactly?" Shizuo sighed as he made his way to the couch before plopping down.

"Well..." Izaya shifted... how to bring this up now... "I think... it would be easiest if you moved in here... with me..." He said. He hoped Shizuo acknowledged the logic in this at least.

He did... but he didn't exactly want to. "Don't wanna." And he said so too.

"I would rather something different too but this isn't about what we want right now either," Izaya frowned, "If I get put on bed rest I need constant help and I can't exactly go out at three in the morning either, being pregnant is making me slow..." He was displeased by this greatly.

"Then get someone else. I said I'd help. Not stay here to do what you want twenty-four seven."

"Shizuo this is your child, and I need your help with it! I need more than just getting the nursery ready and cleaning, I can barely leave my fucking apartment without being swarmed by idiots and with this many enemies it's only a matter of time before someone tries to kill both me and the baby!" He knew Shizuo wouldn't like the blood on his hands... and it would be if he didn't help Izaya... protect him...

Shizuo growled a bit. "I don't really care! I'm only here because Celty came to talk with me. So shut up and enjoy the help I'm giving you now."

Izaya flinched slightly, "So instead of helping me you'll leave me to be attacked, murdered, or starve? Yes, I can see how that's helpful Shizu-chan... If we die though it's on you now..."

Now, Shizuo let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I'll stay. Just shut up." Now, he stood and moved to a different part of Izaya's place, away from said raven.

Well... at least it was possible to guilt trip Shizuo into staying. "I have a spare room you can use..." He said later... that should make Shizuo feel a little bit better at least.

Shizuo just waved Izaya off when he said it, though it did make him feel better. So they didn't have to share a room or so that he didn't have to sleep on the couch.

Izaya did some work while Shizuo did... whatever he was doing and got to work on dinner though he really just wanted ootoro... so he gave up before he passed the point of no return on dinner and just ordered sushi though he asked Shizuo if he wanted anything.

"I don't care." He usually just ate ramen or whatever when he made himself dinner. And this was just stressful.

Izaya ordered some sushi for Shizuo too, and nice sushi... not the cheap stuff.

Meanwhile, Shizuo made his way to the couch and flipped on the TV. "...You know, I'm not going to quit my job. So I'll be gone tomorrow for some time."

"I know... I don't expect you to..." Izaya agreed, one hand rubbing the slight swell he had now.

Shizuo just shrugged before going to watch TV again. Oh well. If Izaya didn't really didn't need anything right now, then he'd ignore the other. When Izaya needed him, he'd say.

Izaya got the door when the food arrived and handed Shizuo's helping to him. His purr was automatic with the first piece of Sushi in his mouth too.

"...Thanks." He sighed lightly before starting to eat. And Shizuo had to admit that Izaya's purring was cute. But that wasn't enough for him to justify staying here.

"Do you... want to be at the first ultrasound?" He asked awkwardly, expecting Shizuo to say no because he didn't care...

"Sure." He had already decided that he'd attend only if Izaya asked. And he had asked. This would be proof that Izaya really was pregnant, and not pretending. Because, really, somewhere in his mind, Shizuo thought the other to be pretending.

It was only a week later too and Izaya was definitely too large for just one baby by now. Shinra frowned when he measured the growing swell too and then he spread the gel and put the metal wand on him. Of course his frown deepened when he saw the image.

"Shinra?" Izaya asked, worried by such an expression though he imagined Shizuo would probably not care.

The blond kept his face blank as he watched, but really he was curious. Shinra wouldn't lie with whatever he saw there. Still, he'd just have to wait and see. It was obvious that Izaya wasn't faking the pregnancy now. But he didn't know if it was his. And it'd be awhile before finding that out.

"Well, you were right Izaya, more than one... you've got triplets..." Shinra announced. Izaya merely gaped at the image though... "Th-three?" He asked, is voice shocked and squeaky. Three... he thought one was scary but he had to be a mother to three?!

"They seem to be uh... developing tails too... and ears on top of their heads... like you are now..." Oh great... so they were neko's too then?

At that, Shizuo had to blink. Three kids? And they'd all be cats like Izaya? Weird... That was weird. Then again, so was Shinra deciding that he'd turn Izaya into a neko.

_Maybe it's mine... Izaya couldn't have been with too many people after changing into a neko. Unless he was somehow pregnant before and they're only neko now cause he is._

"You're saying you basically re-wrote my DNA Shinra..." He growled, softly and Shinra gulped, "Well, yes but I still believe the change can b..." He trailed off at the glare Izaya gave him. Izaya wasn't sure what to do now... three babies... three children... Three times the work... he really would need Shizuo now and he probably would have to be put on bed rest later on too...

"You never said if they were healthy or not, only that there were three." Shizuo spoke up now. That was the important part of an ultra sound, right? To make sure that the babies were developing the way they were supposed to?

Shinra nodded, "Well, they're all a bit small, but that's to be expected with multiples to... I'll have to do more research on this, but aside from size they seem to be developing faster if anything... I expect you'll be able to deliver at seven months safely instead of nine, though by then you'll likely be on bed rest anyways..." Shinra said. Izaya wished he knew what was happening... this was a first though after all..

Shizuo sighed. Alright. Good. Then they could go. Nothing was wrong and yada yada. "Then we're done."

Izaya was in a poor mood now though... he was stuck being a mother of three and he would only be twenty four when they were born... he was too young for this... he wanted to cry now really. Shinra cleaned him up, not sensing anything wrong with the informant and left with Celty though Shinra did tell Shizuo to make sure Izaya ate more than he already was.

"Come Izaya. We have to get back to your place now. And then you gotta eat. Shinra just said."

Izaya nodded and got up, though if there was one good thing it was Shizuo really couldn't abandon him now... he hoped.

He wouldn't. Not with Izaya having three kids. Ah, at least he didn't have pay for anything. Izaya could take of that and he just helped. And paid with his time, but whatever.

Izaya was quiet for a long time... he said nothing on the trip back home and for a while not a sound escaped him when they arrived either, but finally his emotions got the best of him... and before he really knew what was happening he began to cry.

"...Izaya?" Why was he crying? There wasn't anything to be sad about. And he wasn't leaving. He was still helping.

Izaya cried anyways, small sobs escaping him before he tried to curl into a ball. He hated crying but he couldn't help it with his hormones running amok and his entire life crashing down around him because he was pregnant... and not even with just one baby.

Shizuo sighed lightly before pulling Izaya into his arms. "Don't cry..." He felt awkward. This was strange.

Izaya couldn't stop though... he hated this, hated being pregnant hated needing to rely on Shizuo and he hated Shinra for doing this to him. Maybe if he had enjoyed a real relationship then he would be less upset by this but it was a one night stand with Shizuo...

Who didn't even believe that he was the father. "Sssh... Sssh..." Ah... He didn't know what to do.

Izaya sobbed and heaved and eventually subsided into soft hiccups but he still shook and it was apparent he was not 'well' just yet. He buried his face in Shizuo's chest all the same as he tried to stop crying.

Shizuo ran one hand through Izaya's hair, trying to calm him. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." It would be... Eventually. He was helping.

"No... no it w-won't.." His huffed, trying to keep from crying again. It was not okay, nothing was okay...

"Yes it will be. Izaya, alright?" He sighed lightly. Ah, this was strange and weird. But it wasn't like he could do anything...

"How? How is this going to be alright Shizuo? I'm twenty three and I'm about to have three children! One would have been hard enough, but three? Off a one night stand with a man who hates me and doesn't even believe they're his! They'll die, don't you get it? I have so m-many enemies they'll be dead before they turn a year old b-but I c-can't just g-g-get rid of them I d-don't know what t-to do!" he was scared, upset too but who could blame him when his whole life was about to change completely.

"I'm helping... Okay? Yeah... I'm not sure that they're mine, but I can't just leave you alone with three kids. So calm down." Izaya was so insistent that they were his. So, maybe they were. But he still didn't know.

Izaya whined and hugged Shizuo tight, hiccupping. He didn't know what to do or think any more... he was afraid and his hormonal state didn't help right now either.

Shizuo's hand moved so that it was petting one of Izaya's ears. He was still trying to calm the other down. Even if this was weird. "See? It'll be okay. I am helping. Otherwise I would have just gotten angry and stormed out."

Izaya sniffed and nodded, nuzzling Shizuo's chest. The blonde would probably ask someone else about this later... but for now he was there and Izaya needed him...

Shizuo continued to pet Izaya's ear. "Why don't you go and take a nap? It seems like you need it. You look exhausted."

Izaya sniffed and then nodded, "Y-yeah... nap... I'll go take a nap..." He agreed with a sniff.

"Alright. Go rest. I'll... Uh... I don't know..." Get something ready. Or clean. He didn't know.

Izaya went upstairs and fell asleep in minutes. He really was exhausted

Shizuo sighed lightly before running a hand through his hair. Alright. He'd call Shinra.

"Now pick up. I want to know what the hell to do..."

Shinra did soon enough, "Hey Shizuo, everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just have questions. Like why is Izaya so emotional?"

"Ah? Did something happen just now?" Shinra asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah. We got back and he started sobbing. I calmed him down and he's napping now though."

"I see... well... this is all very hard on him I suppose, Izaya's always been very independent... he hates needing others... I suppose the pregnancy hormones don't help at all either... did he say what was bothering him at all?"

"No. Why? Should he have?" Shizuo was very unsure about this whole situation. "Actually, he said he was afraid of them getting killed before their first birthday."

"I see... I guess he cares about them then... he's afraid for them... and I imagine knowing that he's not in a real relationship might be hard on his children too... ahh... so long as he isn't becoming depressed some crying is normal enough."

Shizuo sighed lightly. "Alright. I'll call if I think something's wrong or something is wrong or he's depressed. I just didn't know if that was normal or not."

"If he cries too much or starts avoiding his meals then call me right away, okay? Same if he stops sleeping or he sleeps all day and he's still tired."

"Okay. Okay. Shinra, what should I be doing right now? While he's napping."

"Well... get started on the nursery, I have no idea when he will deliver but the nursery must be ready by then." He said.

"Alright. Thanks. Bye." Now, he hung up and made his way towards the nursery. Get it ready. Alright. He'd start with cleaning it out. Then seeing if Izaya had any paint already.

He'd gotten the paint before hand and the room was emptied already. It just had to be painted... he'd chosen red, pink and white for the nursery deciding it really didn't matter that pink was a 'girl' colour.

"Alright. I guess I'm going to paint stripes then. That shouldn't be too hard." Shizuo sighed as he got the paint open and a paint roller. "Time to paint."

Fortunately Izaya woke up while the primer was still drying and knocked on the nursery when he couldn't find Shizuo, "Shizu-chan...?" Ohh... he hadn't told Shizuo how he wanted it painted...

"Hm? What is it Izaya?" Now, he opened the nursery door to look at the other.

"Please tell me you aren't painting yet..." He mumbled, if there was Shizuo would have to start over...

"I just finished. Why?" He moved out of the way so that Izaya could see it.

"Oh... Just the primer..." No colours on the wall yet, "What were you planning to do then with three colours?" He asked. If Shizuo said polka dots or stripes he would freak out...

"I was gonna paint stripes. Why? Did you have a design in mind?" He had the colors ready to paint.

Izaya deadpanned him. "Stripes... Shizuo, stripes. Are you insane? Who the hell paints stripes? No one, okay? No, we're doing the walls pink, the roof and doors and furniture will be white and the trimming on the baseboards, windows and doors are red. Oh god... Stripes..." He shook his head.

The blond blinked. That was... A lot of detail. And what was wrong with stripes? They were easy to paint...

"Okay... do the trimming first, around the windows and doors and the base of the floor, okay?"

"...What would you do if I painted it stripes anyway?" This was just way too much detail and he had no idea how he'd remember it all.

"I would make you rebuy the paint and do it over." Izaya smiled pleasantly at him before leaving.

Shizuo let out an irritated sigh before leaving the room and grabbing a piece of paper. "Wait. Izaya. Write it all down or I won't remember what to do."

Izaya sighed and wrote it down patiently enough and when he gave the sheet to Shizuo he paused. "Thank you..." He mumbled, blushing lightly before vanishing again.

The blond just sighed again, before heading back to the nursery to paint. He smiled lightly though.

Izaya made an effort too, he tried hard to be nicer now to Shizuo, and he was feeling a little better in the following weeks. The nursery was finished and he went catalogue shopping for furniture.


	5. Chapter 5

The months passed though and Izaya found himself starting to like Shizuo more... a lot more... in fact one might say he was starting to love Shizuo and he wished he was brave enough to invite the blonde back into his bed... even just for sleeping. But he wasn't and said nothing... With Shizuo here though he was starting to think he could do this...

Shizuo smiled lightly as he cooked dinner. Izaya needed the rest now. And while he was still unsure about helping the other with kids that he almost didn't completely think were his own, he was enjoying his time here. Izaya was nice and it was surprisingly relaxing. Of course the dinner he was cooking was simple, but still something.

Izaya was huge... he grew week by week and at seven and a half months Shinra said his three unborn children though small seemed to be in perfect health and developing faster than human babies. He also determined that Izaya's anatomy could handle a natural delivery so he should let labour happen naturally... Izaya wasn't sure how he felt about that though. He could walk just not a lot and he was bed rest due to his size though the past few days he had felt crampy and less movement from the active triplets inside of him.

"Izaya, I'm done cooking. Do you want to come to the table, or do you want me to just bring it to you?" He put the eggs on two plates. One for him, and one for Izaya.

Izaya wanted to go to the table... he'd put on too much weight in his opinion though, he was now heavier than Shizuo though he also had three babies inside him. He could barely shuffle though, let alone walk and the mild pain he was experiencing was getting a little worse so... "Up here please~!" He called.

"Yeah yeah. Alright. Coming." He sighed, though smiled lightly. Then he brought the eggs in. "Want me to eat in here too?"

"Yeah~" Izaya agreed, and he did eat though he was getting rapidly less comfortable too... he didn't know what this was either, having never felt it before... hopefully it was just because he was huge...

Shizuo smiled lightly before eating. "You alright? You look uneasy or something."

"Mmn... yeah, just achy is all," He smiled as he ate, though really he wanted to nuzzle the blonde... ahh... but they weren't together. Shizuo didn't love him after all even if he loved Shizuo.

"Alright. I guess if you say so." Shizuo shrugged before eating the eggs again. Oh well.

Izaya thought he was fine though... he would know he was wrong much later that night... but for now he enjoyed the time he got to spend with Shizuo.

After dinner, Shizuo got the dishes to wash. Then, he made his way to his bedroom to rest. "Night Izaya!"

"Night..." Izaya called though he knew he would sleep fitfully... sure enough at one in the morning he woke with sudden, more extreme pain. Ah... this was bad. He couldn't walk to Shizuo so... "Sh-Shizuo?" He called, hoping the blonde woke up. He knew what was happening now.

Of course, the blond didn't answer. They were in different rooms, after all. And their doors were closed, so one call wasn't enough to wake the blond.

Izaya groaned in pain, trying to curl up... the big waves were about eight minutes apart though... so he shifted and got up, shuffling to his door. He could make it to Shizuo's room, he had to... He used the wall to support himself as he made it there before opening the other's door. "Shizuo..." He groaned out, his breathing already laboured to some degree.

The blond shifted for a moment before laying still. About a minute passed before he stirred again. "...Izaya...?" His voice was groggy. Obviously, because he just woke up.

"Up..." He groaned, "Get up..." He whined, his voice pained. The plan was for Shinra to come here for Izaya to deliver naturally... but he needed Shinra.

"Huh? Why?" He yawned as he got up. "Why do you sound like you're in pain?" Probably because Izaya was, but Shizuo did just wake up.

"In labour..." He gasped out, as another contraction finally hit. "Oooohhhhhh..." His knees gave out and he sank to the floor the pain was so intense.

"..." In labor... Shit! "Crap. Ummm. On the bed.. On the bed!" He got out of it and helped the other into the bed. "Phone phone phone phone... Where's the phone?"

Izaya needed the help into the bed too, he was in so much pain... Ah... Shizuo's bed smelled like him... it was a nice scent really...

"M-mines by my bed..." he remembered suddenly.

"Alright. I'll be right back." With that, he dashed to the raven's room to grab his phone. Immediately, he opened it and dialed Shinra's number.

Shinra picked up after the fourth ring though, groggy as well, "Izaya?" He asked, seeing the caller display.

"No. It's SHizuo. Get over here. Now. He's in labor." As he said this, he was back in his room, where Izaya was.

Shinra was on his way fast too. Izaya looked over when he saw Shizuo again, another moan of pain leaving him now... seven minutes apart... this was faster than he thought.

"Shit shit shit shit." Shizuo hung up on Shinra, but put the phone in an easy to access place. "I don't know what I should do until he gets here..."

Izaya grabbed his hand suddenly though and squeezed it to get through the pain. "J-just stay here until he g-get's here? P-please?" Izaya was scared and in pain, he needed Shizuo with him.

Shizuo swallowed before nodding. "Yeah. Okay. I will." He could tell that Izaya needed him. And he'd stay.

Izaya held Shizuo's hand tight, squeezing hard whenever a contraction hit and when he was five minutes apart Shinra arrived. Izaya barely let go of Shizuo's hand so the blonde could let him in too.

"Shinra, hurry up and help him." Yeah, he was worried. Izaya in pain... It was strange. The neko never showed pain.

Shinra nodded, though after a few questions he sighed, "It's too late for the epidural..." He said, "You'll have to do this with no drugs okay?" Shinra felt bad about it but there wasn't much he could do. Izaya whined... if it hurt this much already he knew it could only get worse.

Shizuo bit his bottom lip. Ah... That'd hurt Izaya, huh? The blond sat down next to Izaya.

"Shizuo, I need you to get some clean towels and boiling water," Shinra said. By the time the babies were born the water would have cooled enough.

The blond nodded. "Alright." At least he knew where everything was, since he'd been living here.

Quickly, he went off to get the items. It took him a couple of minutes, and then longer for the water to boil, before returning. "Okay. Got it."

Shinra told him where to put it but for a time yet they could only wait while the contractions got closer together and more painful.

Shizuo just nodded. Ah... Waiting. This was horrible. Izaya sounded... Not Izaya. And how was it being born naturally? He had never asked, and Shizuo was sure that he didn't really want to know.

The answer to that was apparent soon enough when Izaya's pain reached a new level. He screamed quite loudly too though an opening did appear -something Shinra guaranteed would disappear after the birth was over.

Shizuo swallowed before nodding and just nodding. Yeah. Okay. Izaya's kids would be here soon. Kids that were probably his too. It was... stressful.

The first one born was smaller than normal babies, and Shinra motioned Shizuo over, "Here... you cut the cord," He said, grinning at the blonde. He knew when the proof that these were his children too was there Shizuo would appreciate this a little more.

The blond nodded before cutting the cord, a bit hesitantly though. "That's one of three..." Three kids... Yeah. Even if they weren't his, he'd be helping the raven.

Izaya had a short reprieve between the first and second, the firstborn was cleaned by the time the second infant was born though Izaya was clearly exhausted by this point.

Shizuo worried a bit because of it, but then again, it was natural birth so...

He held the firstborn as Izaya was pained. It was... The baby was cute.

The first child had the same brown hair as Shizuo though Izaya's rich, carmine-red eyes. Celty ended up holding the second wailing boy though while they waited for the third and final baby to arrive. The first baby stopped crying pretty fast too.

Shizuo chewed his bottom lip lightly as he waited. Ah... This was still stressful... What was going to happen?

When the third one finally came Izaya screamed just as loud as with the first two, but there was a minor complication this time. The cord had wrapped around the third baby's neck and it didn't want to start breathing either though Shinra eventually managed it too.

Shizuo let out a breath of air when the child started to breath. That was good. Because otherwise... Well, your child dying when you gave birth to it would be rather hard on you. Or Izaya, in this case.

Once all was said and done Izaya was too tired to hold them yet... he fell asleep before he even saw them really though Shinra made sure Shizuo held all three.

The blond smiled lightly as he did and sat too. "They're tiny..." Tiny little nekos that were probably his kids too.

Shinra chuckled, "Yeah... pretty damn cute though," He said, taking a swab from the inside of each infants mouth. "I'll need one from you two Shizuo," Shinra said, holding out a new swab.

"Yeah yeah. Okay." For the DNA test or whatever. To see if they were his kids. But, he already decided, he'd help Izaya raise them even if they weren't his.

Shinra took the swab and stored that too before getting one from the sleeping Izaya's mouth.

"Okay Shinra. You can go now. I'll be here when he wakes up."

Shinra nodded, smiling, "Alright. He'll want to see them when he wakes up... let him sleep as long as he needs to though, alright?" Shinra said gently.

"I know. I know. So just go now." Shizuo waved him off a bit. This was fine. The kids.. Kittens. They were kittens but kids. Or something.

Shinra nodded and he and Celty left though not before Celty said congratulations before leaving.

Shizuo smiled lightly before looking down at the little kittens. _I_ _hope they're mine..._ And now to wait for Izaya to wake so he could see his kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya slept for a long time though... when he did wake he was still tired, though anxious to see his newborns too. And when the blond noticed that Izaya was awake, he brought them over. "I take it you want to hold your kittens?" The cute adorable kittens that Shizuo had actually expected to meow.

Izaya blinked before grinning sleepily and nodding, "Yeah~" He said though he could really only hold one at a time.

Shizuo nodded and handed Izaya the firstborn. "This one was born first." And he held the other two.

Izaya grinned at his eldest and held him close, "Ahh... they're all boys?" He asked. Shinra hadn't been able to determine genders with how the infants were positioned inside of him.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. All boys. They're all cute little boy kittens." He grinned then, still holding the other two.

Izaya laughed and took a second, one in each arm though it was a little tricky too. So many babies and he wanted to hold them all... keep them close. But of course he couldn't.

And Shizuo was still helping as well. "I take it that you like them, huh?" Or love. Probably, since they were his kids.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Baka... they're our children, of course I love them~" He replied, nuzzling one of the two he held.

"Alright. Alright. Give me them so you can hold this one." His children too... Well, he didn't argue with it, but he didn't say okay either.

Izaya handed the others over to hold the youngest of his children though they were only about twenty minutes apart between each.

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything about me calling them kittens." He smiled lightly.

"Well... I'm not sure if they're children or kittens myself to be honest..." Izaya joked. This really was a strange thing...

"Then I guess they're both." Shizuo shrugged lightly. "Thought of names yet?"

"A couple..." He admitted. By a couple though he had two lists, one for each gender containing approximately twenty five names apiece.

"Alright. So go ahead and name them. We can't just call them babies or kittens."

"Ah... um... I need your help..." He admitted, "I have twenty-seven boy names to pick from..."

"Twenty seven? Wow, that's a lot." He sighted lightly. "Okay. What are the names?"

"Ah... the list is on top of the dresser, there's one for girls names but I guess we can ignore that one now, ne~?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll get it. You can hold them." He handed the other two children to Izaya before grabbing the list. "Names. Lots of names. Which do you like best?"

"The ones in red I like more, the ones in black were sort of... meh I suppose... I want your help though, they're yours too so... you should have some say..." Even if he didn't think they were... and didn't really care about Izaya...

"Alright, alright." Shizuo smiled lightly as he scanned the list. "Hmm... Names... Names..." Picking names. Great.

There were a lot on the list too though Izaya's three favourites he had circled, 'Sakuraya', 'Psyche', and 'Hibiya'. Among his favourites though were also: Delic, Tsukishima and Tsugaru.

"Okay... I think I got the ones I like. Two or your favorites. Sakuraya and Psyche. And then I also like Tsukishima."

"I see... those three then~" He agreed, "Which one gets what name though~?" He asked. Two were very similar looking... Izaya wondered if they were identical.

"Hm... I dunno. You can decide that." He smiled lightly as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Then... this one will be Tsukishima," He said handing the brunette baby to his father. The other two though...

"We should dress them in different clothes. Because they look the same." A bit blunt, but whatever.

"I think... these two might be identical..." He said with a small frown.

"Ah... Nothing's different? It'll be hard to tell them apart then." Shizuo frowned. Yeah. It sucked.

Hmm... "I think we'll manage... " They were identical but... not the same. "This one will be Psyche and this one Sakuraya then~" He said tickling their tiny feet in turn.

Shizuo smiled lightly. "Ah... Okay. think I'll need help telling these two apart."

"Okay... umm... I suppose we can give them different colours and make sure only one is undressed at a time," He offered.

"Yeah. That'd be best." Shizuo sighed lightly as he glanced over at the kids.

"Ah... I got some that were pink... so pink for Saku-chan then~ err... light pink for Saku-chan, red for Psyche-chan and white for Tsuki-chan~!" He decided.

"Hmmm... I think Psyche should have white and Tsuki have red." He shrugged. "Just my thoughts."

Izaya blinked and then nodded, "Alright... I suppose that works too, red and pink are similar ne?"

"Yeah. They are." The blond chuckled a bit before just sighing. "Ah... Here. Give them to me. I'm going to put them in the nursery."

"One at a time... ah... no, let me have a little more time with them?" He asked, hopeful. He had waited a while to see them, even if he had been afraid.

"Okay. Okay. Tell me when you're ready for me to bring them to the nursery."

Izaya chuckled, "They're beautiful~" He said now, adoringly. He was purring softly, just having his babies near him.

"Yeah. They are." Shizuo smiled lightly. They were beautiful. And... They were cute. Shizuo had to admit that Izaya was cute too.

"Ahh... Tsuki-chan looks like you..." He said happily. It was true too, aside from having his mother's eyes he was his father's spitting image.

No one else looked like him... So that was something to make him believe that they were his. "And the identical two look like you." He smiled lightly.

Izaya grinned, apparently proud of this. "Yeah~, ahh... they're all so perfect~" He said happily.

"Yes. Now go ahead and let me have them. I'm going to lay them down in the nursery."

Izaya sighed, "Yeah... alright... one at a time..." He sighed, handing Shizuo Tsukishima first.

"Yeah. So you get to spend time with the other two, and then the other." Still, he smiled as he walked Tsukishima to the nursery.

Izaya waited with his babies, playing with the two pink-eyed infants while he had the chance.

Then Shizuo returned to the room to get Psyche, and after he was laid down for a nap, he returned for Sakuraya. After, he made his way back to Izaya. "Is there anything you need?"

"Ah... I..." Shizuo... being his boyfriend... cuddling with him, dating him, loving him... but he couldn't say any of that, "I'm... a little hungry..." He admitted.

"Alright. I can cook or order something. What do you want?" Shizuo smiled lightly. He was trying to be reassuring.

"Ootoro," He grinned, relaxing a little. He had just had three babies today after all, he had earned his favourite.

"Ootoro it is then." Shizuo smiled lightly before pulling his phone out to call Russia Sushi.

Izaya grinned, "Double order~, I'm reeeaaaally hungry~"

"Alright. Alright. Two orders." When they picked up, Shizuo put in two orders of ootoro, to be delivered.

"Anything for you then?" Dennis asked as he took the order, knowing who it was.

"Ah yeah. Go ahead and give me some yellowtail sushi. Thanks." And after the order was finished, he hung. "And there. Now we wait for it to be delivered."

Izaya smiled at that, "Shizu-chan... we..." He wondered how to put this, "We should... make an effort... to get to know each other really well..."

"Sure. It sounds good." Especially since he had decided to help Izaya raise the kittens either way.

Izaya grinned at that, blushing lightly, "Shizuo... I'm... I'm glad it's you that got me pregnant... if... someone had to I mean..."

"Yeah... So, when this first started, you said that I was the only person you've been with. Is it true?"

"Still is... I've had sex exactly once in my life... ahh... and had three babies from it... ironic huh?"

"I don't see why. It's not like you knew you would get pregnant and have three kids from it." Shizuo shrugged lightly.

"Ah... no I mean... there's some women who try for months to have a baby... years and... I had sex once and I'm the mother of three..." He sighed.

"Put it that way, and yeah. I guess so. But, it's not like you don't want them, now that you have them."

"Ah... I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to them now..." He admitted, looking in the direction of the nursery as if he could sense them there.

"Well then, guess its good I'm helping, right? That way, something won't happen to them."

"Yeah~" He said, "Ah... I... I'm happy you're here you know... I... I don't hate you anymore either..." He blushed a little when he said it.

"Well that's good. It'd be kinda bad if you've had me staying here and helping you for seven months and then you still hate me."

"Ah... yeah then we really would be screwed, huh~?" He asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah." The blond chuckled lightly. "Ah, I should probably wait out in the living room for when the sushi is delivered. Wanna come?" he could carry Izaya if he wasn't supposed to walk or something.

"Am I allowed to be up yet?" He still felt huge and there was still a lot of baby weight on his abdomen.

"I dunno. But I can carry you if you don't think you can walk." He shrugged a bit.

"Ah... we better not... just in case, ne?"

"Better not move you? Or better not for you to walk?"

"Better not move just yet..." He said... ah, he was still in Shizuo's bed wasn't he? Oh well... maybe Shizuo could sleep beside him for once...

"Well then, alright. The sushi should be here in just a bit. So I'll be in the living room until it's here. Then I'll be back."

"Okay..." Izaya agreed. He could steal some smells of Shizuo's pillows though they couldn't sleep in this bed tonight. It needed new sheets after everything today.

It was about ten minutes later that Shizuo returned with the sushi. "Alright. Back. Here's your two orders of ootoro."

"Oooh yummy~" Izaya grinned, eating his happily. He ate slowly but all of it disappeared too before too long.

"Ne... Shizu-chan, um... w-we should both sleep in my bed tonight..."

"Hm? Ah, yeah. That's probably better." For now.

Izaya hoped he could convince Shizuo of it for longer than a night... it made sense though really, have a baby monitor in just one room and switch who got up during the night...

If and when Izaya suggested it, Shizuo would agree to that logic. He ate his own sushi then, smiling lightly as he did.

Izaya swallowed now, "In fact... we should probably share a room until the triplets are a little older... so we can switch who gets up... th-that way one of us isn't getting no sleep..."

"Sounds good to me. Better too. Especially with three little kittens."

Izaya grinned, nodding. Maybe by the time they were old enough to sleep through the night Shizuo would want to stay there anyways... maybe Shizuo could fall in love with Izaya just as Izaya had fallen for Shizuo?

"Alright. So now what should we do?" The kids were sleeping and they just ate. So maybe watch a movie?

"Mmn... you like action movies right? Let's watch one then..." He suggested.

"Alright. Have one in mind? Or you want me to pick a random one?"

"Any one is fine..." Though Izaya didn't like action. He liked comedy, romance and kids movies. Horror movies he loathed.

"Alright. Alright. Be right back. Got a Dvd player in here?"

"Ah... no... guess we better move to my room now anyways..." Though Izaya needed a bath too.

"Yeah. Alright. Want me to carry you, or can you walk?"

"Ah... carry... I n-need a bath though..." He admitted sheepishly. He'd need help too.

"Okay. A bath. Let me get that started, then I'll get you."

Izaya nodded, though he hoped Shizuo wasn't too upset by having to help him... Izaya knew it might be awkward even if they had been together once... Then again that was seven months ago and they hadn't even been completely naked...

Shizuo got the bath ready before returning. "You need help, right? Want me to help?"

"Ah... i-if you don't mind it..." He said softly, clearly embarrassed by needing the help.

Shizuo chuckled lightly. "No. I don't mind. Let's get you to the tub."

Izaya nodded, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. His stomach was getting smaller by the hour now as his body started to rearrange his internal organs back to where they were supposed to be.

When they got to the bathroom, Shizuo helped Izaya undress before slipping him into the tub. "Alright. There. In the tub."

Izaya sighed softly when he was in and closed his eyes.

Shizuo smiled lightly. "There. You can rest in the water for a bit. Then I'll help you clean up."

"Ahh... no, let's just get me clean ne?" He sighed softly.

"Alright then. Let's get you cleaned up then." He smiled lightly before starting to help the raven.

Izaya could do some of it, though he was still tired and weak too, still unable to do it all himself just yet.

So Shizuo just helped Izaya with what the other needed help with. After, he stepped away. "Now do you wanna relax a bit?"

"No... Let's just go watch the movie I can relax with that," He decided, wanting out.

"Okay. Come on." The blond lifted the other out of the tub before helping him dry and dress.

"Shizuo... thank you... for helping me..." He said, and truly he was grateful. He wasn't sure what he would have done while on bedrest and now that they were here... he knew he would need all the help he could get.

"It's nothing, alright? Now then, you wanted me to just randomly pick the dvd, right?"

"Ahh... m-maybe a funny one?" He asked. Their things were starting to mix together now, like they were married or something.

"Alright. I'll look and see if I can find a funny one. Be right back." He laid the raven down in his bed before heading to the dvd shelf.

Izaya waited quietly, smiling when Shizuo returned, happy to see it was indeed a funny one.

"Alright. I'll get it started up. Then we can watch it." Shizuo smiled before going to do just that.

Izaya waited, though once Shizuo was beside him he cuddled into the other quietly, hoping Shizuo didn't argue. They had three kids together... they were allowed.

Shizuo didn't argue. He didn't say anything about it. Instead, he just smiled lightly before turning to watch the movie.

Izaya giggled softly through most of it, though about halfway through he fell sound asleep, using Shizuo as his pillow.

"Tch. Stupid flea. Rest up." Shizuo smiled and ran his hand through Izaya's hair. _Ah... It's strange._

Izaya sighed in his sleep, though he seemed almost happy... there was sadness still on his face, but he liked to pretend that Shizuo was his when he wasn't... like right now.

"Stay happy flea." He really didn't know why he was talking like this, especially since Izaya couldn't really hear him right now. But oh well. "And go ahead and rest up. Don't worry. I'm not leaving. Not unless our kittens wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

One of them fussed a few minutes later followed by one of the others crying over the monitor though the third remained silent. Psyche slept soundly and Sakuraya didn't quite cry though Tsukishima wailed.

Shizuo just sighed lightly before getting up and making his way to the nursery. "Sssh. Sssh. No need to cry. Don't cry." Seeing as Tsukishima was wailing, Shizuo picked him up first and started to rock him a bit.

He kept crying though, needing a change. Sakuraya was hungry. With the noise over the monitor Izaya woke too and he got up, shuffling to the nursery to help.

It took Shizuo a moment to notice him. "Ah, sorry Izaya. I was trying to handle them myself... But I guess it still woke you."

"That's because you dunno Tsuki-chan wants a clean diaper and Saku-chan wants a bottle..." He said with an amused smile, "Let me do Tsukishima, you go warm up some formula for Saku-chan..." He said, taking Tsukishima from Shizuo.

"Oh... Alright." Shizuo was glad that he didn't have to change Tsuki, and hurried to the kitchen for that formula. Ah, Izaya already was better at caring for the kids.

Izaya had a maternal instinct to go on too though, a particularly strong one at that too. He changed the oldest of his newborns and cradled him until he fell asleep again before holding Sakuraya to comfort him gently.

It was soon after that that Shizuo returned. "Alright. Got the formula. Is Tsukishima already asleep again?"

"Yeah... babies don't do much I suppose... eat and sleep and poop..." He said, handing Sakuraya to Shizuo quietly. "Don't forget to burp him, like in the parenting class ne?" Izaya had insisted they take one.

"I won't. I won't." Shizuo sighed before feeding the infant. After, he went to burp him, and got spittle all over himself. "...Ew."

Izaya chuckled, "Guess we should use towels for that from now on huh?" He asked tiredly as he took the baby back so Shizuo could change his shirt.

"Yeah. Be right back." Shizuo let out a sigh as he made his way to his room to change. Then, he was back. "So, are they all good now?"

"Yeah, they seem to be..." He nodded, though he was sitting with the baby. He couldn't handle much activity just yet after all though he knew this was more than if he had delivered via c-section.

"Good. And Psyche... I think, didn't wake up at all. Hopefully, he'll be a nice quiet one."

"Mmn... I hope so..." Izaya yawned, standing though he had to sit again when his legs wobbled too much.

"Here. Let me help." Shizuo made his way over to Izaya before lifting him. "You still want to rest, right?"

"Ahh... Saku-chan has to be in his crib first..." He mumbled quietly.

"Oh yeah. I'll get him." He had completely forgotten that Izaya was holding the little kitten. After sighing lightly, he took the infant and gently laid him in his crib. "There."

Izaya happily let Shizuo pick him up once Sakuraya was in his crib. He was so tired still and he knew he was going to be more exhausted in the months to come.

"Alright. So. You need to rest. Let's get you to bed." The blond smiled as he carried Izaya to his room before setting him into the bed.

Izaya was asleep again by the time they got there again too, completely exhausted. He'd given birth after all; he would be tired from that for days.

Shizuo smiled and sat next to the sleeping neko. "Yeah... Rest well. I'm not going to leave." He ran his hand through Izaya's hair for a moment before laying down himself and falling asleep.

They didn't stir again until morning, Psyche's voice this time over the monitor though Tsukishima was starting to fuss again too and so was Sakuraya.

Shizuo groaned but got up. And then he turned the baby monitor off so that it didn't wake Izaya. After that, he made his way to the nursery. "Oh... You three are all awake now... Hungry? Maybe..."

They were all hungry and they all needed a change now, all of them squirming and fussing when their father entered the room.

Izaya was stirring as it was anyways though and he smiled when he turned the monitor back on.

One sniff of the air told Shizuo that they needed to be changed, so he sighed and grabbed Psyche first, seeing as he hadn't woken during the night. "Okay. This is easy. Just change them. And then get their food."

Izaya heard Shizuo changing them so he headed down to get formula ready, mixing three bottles and warming them up.

When the blond finished changing his children, he smiled. "Okay. You three stay right here. I'm getting you your drinks." If he knew Izaya was awake and making them, then he wouldn't have headed to the kitchen. But, he didn't. And he blinked when he saw Izaya. "You're up?"

"Mmn... I woke up when you left... finished the bottles now though, let's feed some babies ne? Go get me Psyche, then Saku then Tsuki okay? You take one; we'll set the other two on the couch side by side..." He suggested.

"Okay." The blond nodded before going to fetch Psyche. Then Sakuraya, and then Tsuki. "Alright. You three hungry?"

All three certainly fussed enough. Izaya took the identical younger boys and managed to feed them both though next time Shizuo was taking two instead of one. They could rotate which two were on the couch too when all three wanted food at once.

Shizuo smiled as he held Tsuki and carefully fed him. He was glad that he could help with this. That he could be gentle enough with the babies. His babies. No matter what the results of that DNA test Shinra was running said.

Izaya didn't know though... that Shizuo thought that. It would be good for him to know it but he didn't know how to ask either. All the same, the test would say it true enough and settle that Shizuo was indeed the babies' father.

"Alright. Towels so we can burp them... And then we can get our breakfast."

"Yeah... " Izaya agreed, hoping it would be okay to not burp one immediately. Much as he wanted to he dared not try two at once, it was too risky.

Shizuo smiled and grabbed Tsuki, after getting a towel and draping it over his shoulder. "Alright Tsuki. Let's get you burped."

Izaya draped one on his left shoulder, picking Psyche up first since he fussed louder than Sakuraya. He burped him easily enough at least and set the now quiet baby down before picking the other one up to burp him too.

"I guess that I'll cook. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever's easiest..." He said as he got the three into carriers that could sit in the living room so their babies were nearby.

"Scrambled eggs then." Shizuo smiled as he made his way into the kitchen to start cooking.

Izaya ticked his babies who blinked curiously at him and wiggled their limbs awkwardly, tiny little purrs escaping them which triggered a purr from Izaya too.

Shizuo quickly cooked breakfast and got the eggs onto two plates before returning. And he grinned when he heard Izaya and the kittens purring. It was just... adorable.

"Izaya, eggs are done."

Izaya grinned and left his triplets to eat but as soon as it was down his throat he sat down again to tickle them some more.

Shizuo chuckled lightly and washed the dishes before returning. "They're adorable. And I heard them purring earlier too. It was cute."

Izaya grinned, "I guess those three are like me now..." He chuckled.

"Mm hmm. And their kids will probably be nekos too. And soon, or not really, there'll be nekos and people all about." He grinned.

Izaya laughed, "And all our descendants huh~?" Izaya asked, though the thought was a happy one really. He liked thinking like that...

"Guess so." Shizuo shrugged. He didn't deny that the triplets were his kids too.

Izaya liked that sign... six months... in six months they could prove it to the world.


	8. Chapter 8

The six months for the results of the DNA tests passed surprisingly quickly, and Shizuo was phoned by Shinra. The doctor telling him to bring Izaya and the triplets over for the results.

"Oi. Izaya. Shinra says the results are in. So let's get the kittens ready to go over."

Izaya grinned, "Yeah, okay~" They were growing surprisingly fast but Shizuo... he still wasn't with Izaya. In fact he knew Shizuo would go back to a separate room soon now that the triplets were all starting to sleep through the night.

Really though, only because Izaya hadn't asked him to stay. He was comfortable. He was getting along with Izaya and the little kittens. And he wanted to stay.

"Need help getting them ready, or do you have it?"

"Ah... help I think..." The three were all quite squirmy as it was and crawling everywhere they could at this age. Izaya worried though. Shizuo was comfortable... but he didn't love Izaya, not romantically... someone could take him away still...

Not likely. Because, in reality, Shizuo did love Izaya. He just didn't really know it. "Alright." The blond hurried over to help get the very active kittens. "Aww. I don't think they like being in their seats."

"They will just have to deal with it, won't they," Izaya said as he finished buckling Sakuraya into his seat. Psyche was crawling around the living room and Tsuki... had disappeared... again.

"I'll fine Tsuki. You get Psyche." Shizuo chuckled a bit before shaking his head. The silly little kittens.

"Yeah..." Izaya sighed, trying to catch the wriggliest of the three now. Psyche was always moving and giggling, a happy baby and an active baby. Sakuraya was the most sedentary of the three and Tsukishima... he just had a talent for disappearing and turning up someplace strange like under the sink in the kitchen or in the linen closet.

"I'm going to check our bedroom for Tsuki. Be right back." And the Shizuo was in Izaya's room. He didn't even realize that he had called it their room.

Izaya did though... and it made him smile. He wouldn't mention it though for fear Shizuo would think he didn't like that.

"A-ha! Found him. He was on the bed, Izaya." Shizuo returned with Tsuki. "Don't know how he got up, but oh well. He's always getting into weird places."

Izaya chuckled, just glad he wasn't where they put the plates this time. Izaya had no idea how he got into these places... at all.

"Okay... I got Psyche..." Barely. He was hard to buckle in with all his squirming.

"Then that's all three of them accounted for. Good." Shizuo buckled Tsuki into his carrier seat before lifting both Tsuki's and Saku's up. "Got em. You can carry Psyche."

Izaya picked up Psyche's carrier and it was out to the minivan they'd had to buy to get around more easily. Three infants on a train was not something Izaya wanted to try so he'd insisted on a van.

And seeing as Izaya was the one buying it, Shizuo had agreed. I was fine and easy. So why not?

He buckled Tsuki and Saku into the van before glancing over at Izaya. "You driving or am I?"

"I'll drive, but if you want to you can, I don't really care..." Izaya was an excellent driver aside from, surprisingly enough, road rage. He had no tolerance for idiots after all.

"No. It's alright. You can." Shizuo smiled as he got into the passenger's seat. Even more surprisingly, Shizuo was a very calm and good driver. Even with idiots on the road.

Izaya nodded and got into the driver's seat. He was on the left side of the car anyways so it was easier this way.

"Alright then. To Shinra's." Shizuo smiled lightly as he buckled himself in.

Izaya drove there quietly, though he was nervous too. He knew they were Shizuo's but he couldn't help it either.

After all, he didn't know that Shizuo was hoping they were his, or that he didn't care if they were his or not, he'd stay either way. "We almost there?"

"Yeah..." Izaya parked, and got out, unbuckling Psyche now.

Shizuo got Tsuki and Saku before walking to Shinra's front door. "Hurry up Izaya."

Izaya almost didn't want to do this... but they got up to Shinra's place all the same and he sat, quiet and somewhat withdrawn.

Shizuo walked in as well and sat down next to Izaya. It was then that Shinra walked in with a slip of paper. "Okay. The results are right here." He glanced at the two, nervous as to how they'd take it. "I'll be in the other room. Here." He placed the paper on coffee table before quickly exiting the room.

"I already know what they say so..." Izaya handed them to Shizuo instead. They knew by now too that Psyche and Sakuraya were identical too even f they acted completely different.

Shizuo nodded before unfolding the paper and looking at the results. Positive or whatever. They were his and Izaya's children. It made him happy. Really happy. In fact, he kissed Izaya he was so happy.

Izaya blinked, shocked by the action. Shizuo... he was kissing him? Izaya remembered when they'd had sex... Shizuo said kissing was for love. Izaya didn't dare react though, not yet.

It was a quick kiss, just to show how happy he was, really. "Alright. Since we've found out the results, let's head home." Home instead of to Izaya's place. Really, Shizuo's apartment had been largely neglected the past... year.

Home... Shizuo kept saying 'ours' instead of 'yours and mine' and it made Izaya happy... but... when they got home he would bring it up now...

"Ah... you drive this time?" He asked, knowing he probably was too distracted now.

"Hm? Ah. Yeah. Sure. Let's just get the kittens to their seats first." Shizuo smiled as he picked up Tsuki and Saku again.

Izaya nodded and once everyone was buckled in he got into the passenger's seat.

Shizuo buckled himself into the seat before driving. It was a quick drive back.

"Alright. Home. I got Psyche this time. You can get Tsuki and Saku."

Izaya nodded, getting them out. It was time for their naps anyways, the six month olds all wearing out by this point.

"Let's get this lot into their cribs..."

"Yeah. Alright." Shizuo smiled as he carried Psyche inside. Then, he got the child out of his carrier and got him into his crib. "Nap Psyche. It's time to nap."

Psyche gurgled and squirmed, whining though Sakuraya and Tsukishima had no argument. Psyche settled eventually though with a yawn.

Shizuo smiled and pet Psyche until he slept. Then, he made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Shizuo..." Izaya said softly, watching the blonde carefully. He had two options and one had three potential outcomes. Option one was never say a thing and keep on like it was now. Option two was talk, find out what Shizuo felt and tell him how he did. That would either keep things the same, make Shizuo leave or... result in a real relationship.

"Hm?" The blond glanced over at Izaya. "What is it? You seem... I dunno. You look a bit out of it though."

He swallowed, "You kissed me..." He said finally. He had liked it really but... what did it mean?

At that, Shizuo blinked. Oh yeah... He did. After seeing the results of the DNA test. That they were his and Izaya's kids. "Yeah. I did..."

"Y-you said you... wouldn't kiss someone... unless you... loved them..." He swallowed.

"Yeah." And yet he kissed Izaya. So... did he love the raven? Well, he thought the other was cute... and he enjoyed spending time with Izaya. He had also decided to help Izaya raise the kids no matter who the parents were.

"I... Shizuo I need... I need to know how you feel about me! I... I love you!" Izaya blinked and then turned a brilliant shade of red, realizing what he had said.

"You..." Izaya loved him... And... Izaya needed a reply.

Shizuo didn't waste time. He made his way over to Izaya before kissing him. A gentle kiss, but still.

Izaya closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss... but he didn't know what to do either... He didn't know if Shizuo was doing this because he loved him too or... if he pitied Izaya.

"I think... That I do love you, Izaya." It's why he was calling things theirs instead of his or Izaya's. And why he was acting like how he was.

Izaya swallowed and smiled, "I... can live with think... for now," He said, kissing Shizuo again, a rumble in his throat.

Shizuo smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. "Yeah. Alright. And, just spending time with you should tell me if I do or not."


End file.
